twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
TheHaza47
TheHaza47, or Harry, is a YouTube user that joined on April 16, 2011. He made remakes on his channel. Harry is also Australian. Harry before YouTube Harry was just a regular Thomas Wooden Railway Collector, from inspiration he joined YouTube, for some of his inspirations being ThomasWoodenRailway, rboffill, TRAINSARECOOL2 etc. Harry didn't have the biggest collection, but gradually it grew. Before Being a Remaker Before being involved in remakes, Harry began a series. It was short-lived and only has two episodes. Harry made one episode before he became a remaker. Harry then decided to do remakes afterwards. His first intimation of being a remaker is that he uploaded a remake intro. He later did a Q&A and did an unboxing of his wooden Dodge that was reintroduced in 2011. Becoming a Remaker Harry began making remakes after his first episode of his short-lived series, he began his first remake: Percy Takes the Plunge, ''he made ''Bowled Out after. He began his production company called DuckFanStudios. He made more remakes including Thomas & Gordon, Bulgy, and Duck Takes Charge. '' Bachmann Thomas Harry took a break from uploading remakes on June 10 the same year. He uploaded a preview of his following remake (''Percy & Harold) which he wouldn't return to until 2012. Around that time Harry began collecting Bachmann and Hornby Thomas models and took a break from remaking. Almost 2 weeks after uploading an update video on his Bachmann Thomas, he uploaded a Bachmann Thomas review and run. He made videos of Test sounds, and 2 video introductions for DuckFan Studios using his Bachmann Thomas set. He also made a Bachmann episode with his Bachmann items. Comings and Goings of His Remakes Harry returned to remakes on July 15, 2011, doing Escape ''(requested by user Thatlegorandomguy1.) Harry made more including ''Steamroller, Gallant Old Engine, and Rusty to the Rescue. ''After a long hiatus from his Wooden Railway Series, Harry made episode 2 of his series. The episode was called ''Just My Luck. '''Harry announced another break from Remakes in the description. Harry hasn't returned to his series since and later revealed in a comment that he wasn't very fond of his series. A month later Harry returned to remakes again with ''Bertie's Chase ''(requested by ThomasisMyLife.) Harry made ''Thomas & The Trucks ''remake after with nearly 50,000 views as of January 1, 2013. Harry made a second Q&A video, but never uploaded the answer portion. (The video still says open.) Harry made more remakes in October. ''Mavis ''was the first he made showing his new Mavis. He made 2 more before October 2011 folded. He made ''Diesel Does it Again ''(Requested by FredCoaCar) and ''Brakevan ''(Requested by HenryisGreat15). He made one last remake before 2012 and left YouTube for a couple of months. Return On Twitter, TRAINSARECOOL2 asked where Harry died or something, and Harry chimed back saying he was not dead. Some other members of the community on Twitter also thought Harry was dead or something. Harry made an update video on July 7, 2012, and said "So people thought I was dead huh? Well, think again." He stated in the update video that his school is very strict about turning homework, so that's a reason why he was absent on YouTube. He finally returned to his ''Percy & Harold '' Remake refilming it completely. Harry "died" again but came back within 1 month with more remakes. He only uploaded 2 before 2012 folded. Movie Harry had ideas for a movie in October, which basically stopped his remakes for the end of 2012. He is in production of the movie and has several voice actors of the community such as Bertramfan1, LNERFlyingScotsman, and TheBluebellEngine. Harry uploaded the first part of his movie in February of 2013. After about a 2 month wait from ThomasWoodenRailway to upload his narration lines for part 2, part 2 was uploaded in April. Part 3 is currently on hold. Trainz Series Recently, Harry has started making Trainz Simulator videos with SI3D engines, he has uploaded a 'how to download SI3D content' tutorial, an introduction video towards his Trainz series and his first episode called 'Performance Before Age.' Departure On Twitter, Harry has stated that January 8, 2015, was his last day in the community. A New Beginning? Recently, Harry has gotten back into TTTE, however, not TWR, but with Trainz Simulator. He had never lost interest in Thomas, he just wasn't motivated to do TWR videos. (This segment was made by Harry) TheHaza47's Final Stand On the 11th of January 2017, Harry uploaded a video known as "eBay Items For Sale". This meant he was going to leave the community for good and once his collection is sold, there is no going back. Although Harry's time in the community was fairly brief and ended sadly, he will still be remembered for his remakes, Bachmann videos and for being the first Australian user in the community. Category:2011 Category:Former Members